1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of jointing members and a jointing structure adapted for use in jointing body members such as a concrete block and other various members.
2. Prior Art
In enhancing construction efficiency at a construction site, commercialization of various members formed in a factory has been recently promoted in the construction industry. When the members which have been commercialized in the factory are jointed to each other in the construction site, the members are usually jointed physically with each other such as by using metal pieces, etc. since stress is applied to the jointing portions of the members, and hence they are hardly jointed by adhesive.
Such a prior art jointing means which utilizes the physical jointing method is strong in the jointing strength provided between the members but it has a problem in that the aesthetic appearance is undesirable because the jointed portions of the members are exposed on the surface of the jointed members. Furthermore, since metal pieces are used individually for jointing the members in the manner such that they are engaged with or screwed with each other, this causes the problem in that the jointing operation is troublesome and many operators are required.